


A Proper Respect for Marron Glacés

by Tsorin



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsorin/pseuds/Tsorin
Summary: “This time will be different,” Zaveid insists. “I know she doesn’t have any plans tonight. I’ll ask her out to dinner, we’ll have a lovely time, and then I’ll kiss her and give her the nuts.”“Marron Glacés,” Edna says deliberately. “If you don’t have proper respect for Marron Glacés, Lailah’s never going to date you.”





	

Zaveid knows it’s a little untraditional, but he’s made a vow. This Valentine’s Day, he will have Lailah as his Valentine!

“Not in this or any other life,” Edna says, even as she nibbles at the chocolate rusk Zaveid had given her as a bribe to find out what Lailah’s favorite snack was.

“You’ve had a thing for her for how long now?” Rose says, leaning against the counter. “Three years, right? And you asked her out how many times?”

“Last count was a hundred and three,” Dezel says. He frowns at the game system in his hands. Zaveid can hear the sounds of explosions. All of this, despite the fact that _Dezel can’t actually see anything_.

“I’m not sure she actually realized I was trying to ask her out the last time,” Zaveid mutters, turning on the oven light to check on the Marron Glacés.

“Was that the time she showed up with Mikleo and Sorey?” Edna asks.

“Everyone knows those two are dating,” Rose says. “So with that in mind, you could almost count it a double date.”

“Yeah, but Sorey brought Alisha.”

“This time will be different,” Zaveid insists. “I know she doesn’t have any plans tonight. I’ll ask her out to dinner, we’ll have a lovely time, and then I’ll kiss her and give her the nuts.”

“ _Marron Glacés_ ,” Edna says deliberately. “If you don’t have proper respect for Marron Glacés, Lailah’s never going to date you.”

“I can’t believe you’re making them,” Rose says. “I didn’t even know you could cook!”

“Of course I made them! Have you seen the prices on these things at the store?” Zaveid says. “And of course I can cook. How else do you think I’ve been able to live by myself?”

“Lots of takeout.”

“You come to my house and make my brother feed you at least once a week.”

“You make Eizen cook for you? Jerk move.”

When Zaveid pokes the nuts… sorry, the _Marron Glacés_ again, they feel firm. He takes them out of the oven and lets them sit on the counter.

“Gimmie,” Edna says. Despite his protests, she takes one and pops it into her mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

“Well?” Zaveid says. If Edna’s gonna eat it anyway, he may as well get some feedback.

“Well, it’s not awful,” she says and reaches for another.

“High praise!” Zaveid says.

He decides to try one. The amount of sugar makes him want to brush his teeth for about five hours.

“I will never understand sweets,” he says.

The doorbell rings. Zaveid looks at the group crowded into his small kitchen.

“We expecting anyone else?” he says.

“Might be Alisha,” Rose says, licking sugar from her fingers. “I told her we were coming over to help you with a special project.” She slides out of the kitchen and makes for the door.

“Hi Alisha! And Lailah what a surprise what are you doing here?”

Zaveid doesn’t hear what they’re saying because he’s scrambling for the basket for the sweets. The red and pink towels he was going to use are still in the dryer, so he settles for some paper towels and starts to place the nuts inside.

“Are those… Marron Glacés?” Lailah asks in a hushed whisper.

“Ah… yes?”

And just like that, Lailah is through the door and in his kitchen. Zaveid takes a moment to just bask in the triumph before he shoots Edna a look. Edna not-so-subtly herds everyone out the door.

After the noise, the sudden silence makes Zaveid nervous. He starts to clean up the mess, keeping one eye on Lailah, who appears to at least be enjoying the sweets.

She finally stops when all the Marron Glacés are gone. She looks up sheepishly and oh, if Zaveid hadn’t been in love before, that moment would have done it.

“Sorry,” she says. “Were those supposed to be for someone special?”

“Yeah,” Zaveid says. “And it looks like she’s enjoying them.”

“Y-you made these yourself? You’re a very good cook, Zaveid. I’m sure you’ll make some girl very happy.”

It’s been three years since Zaveid met the adoptive mother of some of Edna’s friends. Three years of dropping hint after hint, trying to work up the courage to actually confess. He can let it go again – Lailah’s giving him that option, but he’s tried of waiting.

Even if it’s not the answer he’s hoping for, he needs one.

“Not some girl,” he says, taking her hands. “How about you?”

Lailah flushes and stammers. He can feel the leftover sugar on her fingers. He brings one hand to his mouth and slowly licks it off.

“Zaveid…” she sighs.

“You busy tonight?” Zaveid says. “You want to go out? With me?”

Lailah appears to think about it. Finally she smiles and places a small kiss on his cheek.

“I don’t know. I’m not sure I’m hungry after all those Marron Glacés.”

Zaveid leans in and plants a kiss on her mouth. It’s just as sweet as the candies, but somehow this time he finds himself savoring it.

“We’ll walk.”


End file.
